<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Long Enough by RonRos47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978846">Never Long Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47'>RonRos47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lyrics poem 4</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Long Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I decided to take things a different route here.</p><p>I'll be composing a series of lyric poems based on Santana and Brittany's relationship told from both perspectives.</p><p>This is part 4: 'Wedding' (Never Long Enough)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I will love you until infinity, Santana Lopez.”- Brittany<br/>“And I will love you until infinity too, Britt.”- Santana</p><p>[SANTANA]:</p><p>The day we met, frozen I held my breath<br/>‘Cause we were just kids when we fell in love<br/>So tell me that you don’t think I’m crazy<br/>When I say this love will never fade away<br/>I”ve known it from the moment we met<br/>And you’ve changed my world with just one kiss.</p><p>For all the truth that you made me see<br/>I owe it all to you<br/>You’ll never know what you’ve done for me<br/>I will become yours and you will become mine<br/>‘Cause I have never been so sure of anything before<br/>Like I am in this moment here with you<br/>Forever can never be long enough for me.</p><p>***********</p><p>[BRITTANY]:</p><p>Time stands still, beauty in all she is<br/>I could lose my heart tonight<br/>‘Cause I’ve never been so high<br/>And I don’t know why, I can’t keep my eyes off of you<br/>This feeling inside me is almost more than I can take<br/>Didn’t know where I was going ‘till the day I found you.</p><p>An enchanted moment and it sees me through<br/>This love that I feel for you always will be<br/>Some people search forever for that one special kiss<br/>I’ve never been this close to anyone or anything<br/>When I say this love will never fade away<br/>Forever can never be long enough for me.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>The Playlist:</p><p>A Thousand Years, Part 2- Christina Perri<br/>Perfect- Ed Sheeran<br/>A Moment Like This- Kelly Clarkson<br/>You Are the Best Thing- Ray LaMontagne<br/>Make You Feel My Love- Adele<br/>God Must Have Spent A Little More Time- NSYNC<br/>Because you Loved Me- Celine Dion<br/>The Time of My Life- Bill Medley, Jennifer Warnes<br/>Music of My Heart- NSYNC, Gloria Estefan<br/>I Choose You- Sara Bareilles<br/>When I Say 'I Do'- Matthew West<br/>Marry Me- Train<br/>I Could Fall In Love- Selena<br/>Love Me Like You Do- Ellie Goulding<br/>You and Me- Lifehouse<br/>Amazed- Lonestar<br/>I Do- 98 Degrees<br/>Can You Feel The Love Tonight- Elton John<br/>Forever and Ever, Amen- Randy Travis</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>